The present invention is directed to integrated circuit components and, more particularly, to a clock-switching circuit that uses Muller C-elements.
In integrated circuits (ICs) with multiple clocks, a switching circuit is provided. Most conventional switching circuits include a plurality of flip-flops, which consume a large area of the circuit board (or chip area) in the form of transistors. In addition, such circuits typically are unable to accomplish switching functions when one of the clocks has stopped.
It is therefore desirable to provide a clock switching circuit that uses fewer transistors, thereby consuming less space, can accomplish switching even when one of the clocks has stopped, and is easily expandable to accommodate more clocks.